


君自花都来

by mirrorsek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: alternate universe - The Age of Navigation, time in March of 1718, wordcount:10.000
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorsek/pseuds/mirrorsek
Summary: 1718年3月，来自荷兰的Aziraphale Van Nassau打算乘坐Crowley Dubois船长的新玫瑰号从法国回到阿姆斯特丹。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	君自花都来

**Author's Note:**

> 来自合志《THE BOOK》

Chapter 1  
亚茨拉菲尔没能及时参加巴黎三月份的画廊展览。  
他本打算在法国呆到四月再回去——没出名的画家总期盼着上帝青睐。他不必靠绘画养活自己，却希望有人肯承认他的画作。在巴黎他举目无亲，整个冬天，和他打交道的只有埃居、股票和开画廊的唐吉老爹。  
他一整个冬天都窝在街区猫冬，彻夜不眠，对着素描纸枯坐，一遍遍调整微小的细节以追求构图均衡。而窗外的巴黎正在进行一场无尽头的狂欢。香槟的泡沫、经济的泡沫翻腾着，像一壶快攀升到沸点的水，泛出金色的、炫彩的光晕。  
没人能说出这场钞票与股票的欢宴什么时候是个头——物价已上涨了两三倍；就像没有人能说出，古典主义什么时候退出了巴黎的时尚舞台，静穆恢弘不再是艺术的首选。亚茨拉菲尔一个人赤脚站在沙滩上，目睹浪潮退去，风帆被地平线吞噬。  
再一次的，他被落在了后面。

公元1689年，亚茨拉菲尔·范·拿骚出生在阿姆斯特丹的一个贵族家庭。他的父母都是虔诚的天主教教徒，膝下唯有他一个孩子活到成年，其余的三个孩子死于天花。  
对他而言，唯一真正救赎过他的人是拉斐尔。可他的父亲与拉斐尔的父亲不同。拉斐尔的父亲是画家，自拉斐尔年幼就躬身教导儿子绘画；亚茨拉菲尔的父亲是荷兰东印度公司的商人，期许他的儿子有一天继承他的舰队。  
孤单的亚茨拉菲尔，独自找寻着缪斯的金发带。  
公元1703年，亚茨拉菲尔的父亲远赴日本，把最爱的丽贝卡号留给了亚茨拉菲尔。亚茨拉菲尔为父亲送行之后，发现父亲曾翻阅他的画稿和笔记。  
他心绪无端，把自己的笔记翻来覆去地摩挲着。父亲必定满怀对独子的希望离去，但他还是放不下内心的追求。他还是在学着操舵、纵帆的同时，深夜里端着三杈的烛灯，在挂满画作的回廊里一遍遍踱步。  
十五年过去，他已长成温和有礼的绅士，临危不乱的船长，而父亲再也没有回到阿姆斯特丹。他也一直抱着歉疚与担忧，打开每一封飘洋过海的来信。陌生触感的日本和纸，让他恍惚觉得，他还站在送离父亲的码头上，注视着船队的风帆远去。

他与画廊的唐吉老爹告了别，许诺会在明年的晚秋，为他带一本荷兰文《新约》和郁金香种子。然后与这个陌生的巴黎告别，乘坐马车去波尔多，再搭乘享誉盛名的新玫瑰号回到阿姆斯特丹。  
至于他为何选择了新玫瑰号，亚茨拉菲尔另有打算。  
新玫瑰号的船长——克劳利·都伯万，无论在巴黎宫廷，手持孔雀羽扇的小姐的口中，还是在密西西比河的岸边，寻欢作乐的水手眼里，都是那种光彩夺目的人。  
达官显贵，巨贾名流，谁不青睐这位新晋公爵？谁不愿意抬起他们尊贵的脚踏上他的甲板？亚茨拉菲尔也做如此打算。他在巴黎沉默了太久，正想借此机会和那些名门望族共聚一堂，聊聊约翰·劳、爱德华·蒂奇和弗拉戈纳尔，好让他风华正茂的美人丽贝卡，在商旅纵横的大海上绽放异彩。

Chapter 2  
亚茨拉菲尔于早间七点赶到月亮湾。波尔多的晨祷悄然落幕，取而代之的是葡萄庄园和码头的匆忙。这日的清晨格外热闹，以至于二十年后，亚茨拉菲尔在哥德堡购入订烧瓷时，仍有人向他打听新玫瑰号的掷瓶礼。  
那时他年岁已老，眯着垂下的眼睛，把目光落在彩釉的纹路上：“这一切都是上帝的功劳……”说完他自己笑了出来，把手中的瓷器妥善地放回货箱内，再盖上了货箱的盖子，轻轻地拍了两下：“新玫瑰号。”

这艘豪华的佳眷是1718年，那洋溢着欢笑轻快的年代中，一段优美华丽的奏鸣曲；她像是一颗锦上添花的祖母绿，镶于君王的金王冠上熠熠生辉。  
码头上人潮涌动，各个角落都洋溢着欢快的气息。小姐们挪着浅色鲸骨裙摆，娇美的柔荑提起裙摆向船长和贵族们行礼。乐队不知疲惫地奏鸣亨德尔，尽管喧嚷至极，但乐曲只是微弱地跃入擦肩而过的旅人的耳朵。在这诙谐欢快的气氛中，亚茨拉菲尔拎着他的手提箱，看小号号嘴上一闪而过金灿灿的阳光，看印着路易十五头像的金扣子镶在袖口的扣眼——随着翩翩的摆臂，引得纷纷侧目。  
似乎这条刚从船坞中驶出，即将开启处女航的盖伦帆船，开向的并非圣彼得堡，而是一个流着奶与蜜的极乐世界。

一个肩膀上纹着燕子的年轻水手把箱子从他的手中接过来，打断了他的遐思。亚茨拉菲尔顾及自己的隐私，本不想把行李托付于他，奈何热情的法国男孩向他承诺，会为他完好无损地带进一等舱房，并且看在上帝的面子上不会私自打开。  
亚茨拉菲尔被他的热情逗笑了：“让我去见你们的船长，向他亲自说明。”说着他还是取出了钱包，打算付给这年轻的小滑头几个苏去换朗姆酒。  
“不用啦，先生。”水手眯着眼睛看向船头，乐队开始演奏典礼的音乐，掷瓶礼已经开始。他匆匆忙忙与亚茨拉菲尔道别，像一只燕子灵敏地穿过人海。  
码头上人声鼎沸，四周的人群都聚集到新玫瑰号的甲板下。波尔多市长的女儿，高挺着胸脯的穿着蕾丝长裙的女孩，受邀将一瓶经由修道士之手的香槟砸向船首柱。  
这繁华时代的产物被金丝捻成的网拢着，在一声脆响中碎成一片，酒液翻腾起白色的泡沫。过了一会儿，欢呼声和掌声不约而同地响起，人们纷纷向趴在首楼围板上的克劳利船长祝贺。亚茨拉菲尔迎着太阳，眯起眼睛看向耸立的桅杆。  
他无心现在就去向那位船长虚情假意地道贺；他的面容平和沉静，显然没有被繁华盛景所感染。画者的目光只是被面前这一幅活生生的图景吸引了。新玫瑰号的风帆全数拉下，船首正指苍茫的比斯开湾。船头的香槟泡沫还未散去，旗杆上高悬都伯万家族的徽章——黑与红、衔尾蛇与不死鸟——正在迎风招展。  
来往的人群，上船的乘客，送别的女人，欢快的水手，运送葡萄酒的工人。  
Je vois la vie en rose![ 法语：我看见玫瑰色的人生。]  
亚茨拉菲尔在心底呼唤着。  
他的手伸向随身携带的纸笔，同时不动声色地环顾四周，以确保没人注意到来自荷兰的贵族的一点小爱好。  
他正在用精确的目光扫视着周围的一切，力图把需要的细节全数在脑海中记载。几只飞过的海鸥，怀抱着金发孩子的女人，偷偷拭泪的老妪，戴着大三角帽的船长。  
红发的船长正隔着船上船下的距离，注视着亚茨拉菲尔。  
他们像两只在雪原上擦肩而过的孤狼，像海面上两艘平行的船，彼此互相对望。  
亚茨拉菲尔认出他来，就像是他认出一只鸽子，一行诗句。这并非是他认出了红发船长，而是他已经虚构了一个克劳利——克劳利填补了克劳利的框架。  
他们在巴黎左岸的画廊有过一面之缘。红发的绅士盯着他体裁老旧的阿姆斯特丹风景画良久，下意识地突出下唇摇了摇头。  
亚茨拉菲尔怀揣着恍然，不解地看着他，想要知道他的摇头里的信息。可是克劳利已经朝另外的方向走去，亚茨拉菲尔只得宽慰自己，他不过是对他的宗教体裁表示不满罢了。或许他是个新教徒，或许他是个拒绝条框的洛可可风格主义者。可另一个亚茨拉菲尔，也在由衷地提醒着自己，他从头到尾，由来至此，都不过是个碌碌无为的画者。  
人潮簇拥着亚茨拉菲尔，摩肩擦踵，催促着他向前挪动。他眨眨眼睛，回过神来，首楼尾板上没了克劳利的影子。亚茨拉菲尔松了一口气，努力平复自己胃袋中扑腾着翅膀的蝴蝶。  
就在刚才那一刻，他意识到这其中有上帝布下的巧合。这些巧合无疑产生了许多复杂的感情，这些感情不一定能在他可以预见的范围内延续，或许在茫茫大海中断了声迹。可是他无法否认，它真的发生了。

Chapter 3  
夜幕悄然降临。  
新玫瑰号如一头孤独的鲸鱼，在大西洋中朝着前方的地平线缓缓驶去。一切都是静谧无声的，欢饮的贵族，忙碌的水手，都已在倪克斯的注视下酣甜入睡。  
唯有张开的白色风帆，兜住了咸涩的海风，推动新玫瑰号全速前进。

亚茨拉菲尔坐在窗边的书桌前，披着参加舞会的外套，低头捏着一支铅笔，一丝不苟地画着草稿的局部练习。铅笔划在草稿纸上，发出窸窸窣窣的摩擦声。一支银质三杈烛灯，陪伴他度过整个夜晚。  
他早晨错过了速写的机会，码头上人潮汹涌，节奏快得像环环相扣的齿轮。不过那副图景已经全然印入他的大脑里，剩下的工程是琢磨构图与色彩。  
然而一整天的时间里，他把全身心投入到世俗事务中，像一只灵活的蜘蛛，布置下他细密的网。  
早在登船前他就预备了一切。妥善地安置好行李，在客厅挂上一幅赏心悦目的油画（当然是一幅庄严的圣母像），把画架摆到合适的地方，再与那些一等舱房的上流社会打好关系。  
白天他是亚茨拉菲尔伯爵，晚上他是寂寂无名的画家亚茨拉菲尔。  
自鸣钟的钟声，静悄悄地从钟罩中流了出来，如一双手笼罩在亚茨拉菲尔的耳畔。在他的笔下，子爵夫人安娜丝玛·帕西法，挽着丈夫的手臂，笑盈盈向站在码头上的母亲挥手；老水手沙德维尔，停下手中滚动的葡萄酒桶，皱着鼻子猛嗅空气中的香槟酒味；其中还有在人群中隐身的他自己，目光正落在船首。  
一个个不同的人在他的手下成型，定格在他的草稿上，成为光华的一瞬。  
烛焰轻轻地爆出一朵火花，亚茨拉菲尔取出剪刀，剪去过长的烛芯。窗外飘来了若有若无的哨笛声。  
他为了采光特意挑选甲板上的舱房，此刻他向外望去。  
克劳利，红发的法国男孩克劳利，站在甲板上，对着眼前一望无际的大海，吹响手中的哨笛。  
——星光洒在海面上，仿佛千万条银鱼溯游而去。  
他不知克劳利何时到来，甚至以为是他清醒时的幻梦。  
亚茨拉菲尔看不清眼前的一切，仿佛有一层薄雾阻隔了他与世界。他唯能看见凝固的黑色视野和跃动的银色光辉。  
他听见克劳利在舞会上说话，他举着高脚杯啜饮，时不时轻撅起薄唇表示否认或赞同。在欢畅的小步舞曲中，克劳利向姑娘们讲述他在加勒比海遇到的美人鱼。  
“她们在海面上浮浮沉沉的，你会怀疑她们到底是不是上帝的造物。是的，和她们在爱琴海上的表亲塞壬十分相似。  
“我横渡加勒比海，要到密西西比河的高地去。现在那个地方叫新奥尔良，那是16年的秋天。的确不巧，我在圆月之夜途径百帽港，直到水手看到了在海面上的女人，我才明白是怎么回事。  
“一切都来不及了。她们的嗓音可以和梵蒂冈的唱诗班媲美，可就算把战斗天使叫下来也难分输赢。父啊，他在天国看到了。她们徒手拆碎船只，把水手拖到水中溺毙分食。百帽港的海面，啧，尽数被水手的血染红了。我希望没有吓到你，安娜丝玛。故事讲完后我应请你去跳舞。”  
安娜丝玛对此饶有兴趣，眨着乌黑的眼睛，托着腮挥手请他接着说完。克劳利歪在椅中，涂了口脂的唇一张一合地动着：“没有然后，小姐，没有然后。我醒过来时，躺在沙滩上，最后一只美人鱼转身跳进海里。我再也没有见过她们。留给我的是那个晚上损失的索菲娅号和一队水手。”  
“这就完了？”子爵夫人失望的反应引来了四周一阵快乐的笑声，她的丈夫牛顿子爵亲切地拍了拍克劳利的肩膀。  
窗前窗外的画者和船长，像在两个不同的平行世界里，仅依靠漫天星光和哨笛声，来证明彼此的存在。  
悠扬的哨笛声，带来苏格兰的清冽山风。  
他戴上眼镜，继续手头上的绘画。夜幕，烛火，接着陪伴着他，在孤独的艺术之路上踽踽独行。

Chapter 4  
上帝可能真的根据掷骰子来决定事物。夜不能寐的克劳利在床上翻了个身。船上蓄养的幼猫爬翻了盐罐，大副的咒骂声随之而来。克劳利不安地睁开一只眼睛。  
哈斯塔，他就不能别管它。克劳利在心中抱怨着。这该死的老蛆虫。他在心底盘算着，到了圣彼得堡要换一个体面的年轻人，尽早让酗酒的邋遢老头滚出他的船。  
从南特直向普利茅斯，一艘巨型盖伦帆船大约9节航速。他默念着附近水域的洋流，诅咒着寒冷的海风。  
长毛白色幼猫咪呜着跳上他的床，拱开被子蜷缩在他手肘边，嗓子眼里发出咕噜声。克劳利抚摸着幼猫的脑袋，这下他彻底睡不着了。  
你可真是从地狱来的，小阿努比斯。  
他索性把小猫留在被褥里，自己翻身下床。  
他险些被地上的箱子绊倒，只好拿过烛台点亮后蹲下，箱子里是一小捧西班牙古银币。或许是哪次在塞维利亚港口打捞沉船时定的收获——他记不清了。  
在烛光的掩映下，克劳利船长的船长室，是一间巨大的杂乱无章的展览室。墙上挂着标注满满的地图，一把经年的骑士佩剑架在地图下。印第安人用长羽毛做的头饰，摆在青色的保险柜上。几枚零碎的太阳形黄金饰品，随意放在桌上的角落。他在阿尔及尔游历时用过的水烟壶，上面坐着一只半吊着脑袋的巫蛊娃娃。新挂上的油画也落上一层薄尘，换下来的几幅就堆积在墙角。  
克劳利蹲在地上。油画。他默念着，然后用手拨弄着这些华而不实的作物。  
我见过亚茨拉菲尔。他想。  
蒙了尘的耶稣受难图，油画上远观的人群中，有一个人正悲戚地注视着他。

1717年深秋，克劳利常去巴黎左岸唐吉老爹的画廊。  
他逛了整整五天，才在角落里找到了一幅符合心意的作品。  
当年已很少人用耶稣受难为主题绘画，这幅画一下子就吸引住他的目光。他可以打包票，这个寂寂无名的画家此后也不会出名，尤其是在这个泡沫虚幻的时代。  
克劳利又找到几幅这个画家的作品。他的作品在画廊内寄售，鲜少有人购买。他出于好奇，饶有兴趣地打听这人的消息。唐吉老爹说他是荷兰人，没有结婚，身边也没有女人，俨然是个天主教教徒。克劳利对这种传闻一笑置之。当老爹问他亚茨拉菲尔的个人画作时，克劳利摇了摇手。  
他的作品大多是宗教题材的绘画。除了克劳利买下的一副风景画，难得在精准的透视之中蕴含了一丝个人色彩。画者像个没有感情的机器，用画笔记录下阿姆斯特丹这座由水坝和运河构筑的城市。而远处的艾湖，色彩明丽又鲜艳，透露出一丝舶来的浮世绘的影子。  
他一定是出于某种原因才这么画。  
克劳利决意去见一见这个画家。或许他还会提出订购一幅作品，挂在他新船的船长室里。他已经厌倦虚假的明亮色彩，他甚至想离开法国，到阿姆斯特丹、到汉堡，还是美洲，哪儿都行。就是别让他和这群酿葡萄酒的乡巴佬待在一起。  
他去向唐吉老爹询问荷兰画家的行踪，得知画家刚好在兰卡散尔咖啡馆。那日巴黎正在下雨，克劳利赶到咖啡馆，透过橱窗，看到一个男人正出神地注视着窗外的雨水。  
那就是亚茨拉菲尔，蓝眼睛的亚茨拉菲尔，以浮世绘的手法画下阿姆斯特丹的艾湖的亚茨拉菲尔。彼时窗外的巴黎，雨水正划过青色的树叶。  
克劳利什么也没说，转身离开了。  
次日他去了波尔多，在葡萄园里度过了整个冬天，等待新玫瑰号从造船厂中完工，然后启程去圣彼得堡。  
画家像巴黎深秋最后的落叶，被他放在了巴黎左岸的1717年。

Chapter 5  
苏格兰男孩每日早晨在甲板上出现，只因亚茨拉菲尔从不去新教教徒的会客厅祷告。他等他步履匆匆穿过甲板，和他握一握手。  
克劳利无法抑制自己的情绪。他的全身上下只有一句话：去见一眼画家。  
敏锐的亚茨拉菲尔有所察觉。这已经是第三次，克劳利在跳舞时探出半个身子来看他了。他暗觉好笑，低头去看高脚杯中起着泡的甜葡萄酒，故意躲避他的目光。  
好吧，第四次了。亚茨拉菲尔不动声色地低头，免得坐在四周的人注意到他的笑容。  
这一段小步舞曲终于结束了——堪称克劳利的人生中跳过最长的舞。他牵着可爱的女伴的手，把她送回父母的身边。这是一个可敬的姑娘，难得没有因他三番五次的走神而生气。甚至有一次他把脚踩在了她的裙摆上，害得她差点倒下。  
他假装不经意地坐到亚茨拉菲尔身边，仆从为他上一杯长相思。他举起高脚杯，在明晃晃的烛光下，凝视酒液在杯壁上流动。实际上他是为了把头转向另一边，来证明他并非为了他才坐到这里。  
“Bonjour.”亚茨拉菲尔轻轻和他打招呼，“船长。”  
“Bonjour, 亚茨拉菲尔。”克劳利假装刚刚发现他，“我以为你早就回去了。”  
亚茨拉菲尔顺其自然把话题接了下去：“是因为今天的波尔多红酒。”他说着又举杯啜饮了一口，抬起他那双浅色的眼睛看着克劳利。  
谣传他的红发是与魔鬼做交易的证明。克劳利用死后的自由换来了生前的功勋和财富。  
亚茨拉菲尔道：“我们去甲板上走走吗，船长？”  
他说话的时候，也不知道自己怎么了。他甚至忘记了这句话的意义。他二十九岁，不是十九岁。可精明狡猾的新晋权贵，用了几句浅薄的话语就骗取了他的信任。倒不如说是亚茨拉菲尔把自己的信任和盘托出了。  
他们两个在海风里缓步慢行。夜空的星辰，咸腥的海风，新玫瑰号在海上如在宇宙中，化作一颗小小的流星在广博的世间中穿梭。  
他们聊了很久，从马赛的小酒馆侍女，到击败过的西班牙大帆船。从阿尔金的荒漠，到北海卑尔根的大马哈鱼。直至半人马的喀戎在南方的天空久久不垂，用智慧的眼睛俯视他们。  
亚茨拉菲尔恨不得忘记时间，和他一起等待海上日出。但他说的是：“看在上帝的面子上，我必须回去睡觉了，祝你做个好梦，克劳利。”他边向舱房走去，边回头向克劳利挥手。  
克劳利取出一方白色的手帕，拿在手中向他挥舞。亚茨拉菲尔被他逗笑了，伸手指着克劳利举起的右手：“嘿，克劳利，你的手帕掉到海里去了。”  
说着他趴在围板上，探身向下看去，仿佛真的有一方白色手帕落入大海，渐渐沉入海底。  
亚茨拉菲尔歪着头看他，克劳利收回左手，定睛看着自己手中的手帕，夸张地撇着嘴冲他摇头：“真是魔鬼般幸运。”亚茨拉菲尔开怀大笑，把自己的手帕取出来擦去笑出的眼泪。  
克劳利发现那是一块老旧的青海波纹日式手帕。  
“这是我父亲用的，”亚茨拉菲尔轻描淡写地说，“他离开了荷兰，去了日本。”  
克劳利把玩着自己的三角帽，认真地注视着他被风吹起的银发。他轻轻地，用会刺痛人的温柔低语道：“没关系，亚茨拉菲尔。我的母亲是红发的苏格兰人。”

Chapter 6  
亚茨拉菲尔与克劳利形影不离。  
他给克劳利展示他的画作。他在法国的严冬里，画了很多画完的、没有画完的画作，这些图伴随了他一整个冬天。  
他为克劳利而画，在深夜里注视着吹着哨笛的苏格兰船长；他也为自己而画，期待着一个肯定，来自克劳利的肯定。  
当然他没有告诉克劳利是他画的，虽然克劳利早就知道。  
他们坐在舱房的凳子上，克劳利一幅一幅地欣赏。  
“亚茨拉菲尔，这是什么？”  
亚茨拉菲尔不解地看着他：“这是基督审判。”  
克劳利捧着橡木画框，细细地看过画中每一张形态各异的脸。受裁决的人们痛苦地仰望天使，天使展开洁白的六翼，庄严地在天幕中逡巡。唯有上帝的儿子，悲悯地注视一切。  
克劳利戏剧性地在受决裁的人群上印了一个吻。  
亚茨拉菲尔愣住了：“上帝啊。”  
他差点要拔出佩剑刺死这个异教徒；而克劳利展开双臂，嘴唇上还留着松节油的气味，无赖似的催促着他的裁决。  
亚茨拉菲尔装作生气：“真该把你送到西班牙宗教所。”  
他气得把画作一幅幅收进自己的行李箱，克劳利凑上来跟他道歉：“我和他们不一样。西班牙人是天主教徒，而我是新教徒。”  
“你是个巫师！”亚茨拉菲尔瞪着他。  
两个人心照不宣。  
克劳利吻的画上的那个人，正是亚茨拉菲尔把自己画上去的肖像。  
亚茨拉菲尔把他打发走，一个人在船舱里思索，直至塌着肩膀长叹。他回忆起住在城堡里的日子，孤独的少年在小径上徘徊，戴着面纱的母亲向艾湖眺望。  
他回忆起鹭鸶飞过艾湖的那些冬日，阿姆斯特丹开始下雪。城里的河被冻得结结实实，他趴在母亲的膝头上，母亲正在为他织一条围巾。女仆坐在壁炉旁，静静地拨弄着拨火棍。  
他问母亲：“鹭鸶会死吗？”  
母亲拍拍他的脑袋：“不会，亚茨。他们会到温暖的法国去，在塞纳河边度过冬天。”  
更晚些时，亚茨拉菲尔做完晚祷，照常参加舞会。  
克劳利和安娜丝玛子爵夫人坐在一起。亚茨拉菲尔邀请别的姑娘跳了一支舞，回来后安娜丝玛已经和丈夫离开了。  
亚茨拉菲尔坐在安娜丝玛的位置。心不在焉地低着头，和克劳利有一茬没一茬地说话。  
话题逐渐无趣，克劳利说：“我在唐吉老爹的画廊见过你的画。”  
两人对视了一眼，其中的意味不言而喻。  
亚茨拉菲尔觉得后背的一层皮被剥掉了，火辣辣地痛。他不想让克劳利发现自己，也不想让别人知道，拿骚伯爵的儿子在做下等人的事。而此前给克劳利看的画，成了一种失败者的炫耀。心理上的疼痛比生理上的疼痛更难以忍受。  
他无意识地笑笑，找了个借口早早离场，回到自己的房间里，又开始沉浸自己的画作。  
直到手中的铅笔应该重新削了，亚茨拉菲尔才停下。  
甲板上空荡荡的，只有月光静静地栖息在上面。新玫瑰号成了一尾漂泊在浅海的巨鱼，苟延残喘地吐息着。  
没有人，或许说，没有亚茨拉菲尔等着的那个人。哨笛没有像往常的日子一样响起。  
亚茨拉菲尔索性不再画了，将《新玫瑰号的掷瓶礼》所有的局部练习拿了出来，一张张地翻阅着。  
每一张神态不一的练习里，无论是水手还是乘客，此刻在亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛里，都是红发的苏格兰男孩。

Chapter 7  
第二天是亚茨拉菲尔在船上的最后一天。这条船将会北上向圣彼得堡驶去，而他明天就要下船，回到阿姆斯特丹，与他的丽贝卡号和郁金香会面。  
亚茨拉菲尔辗转难眠了一整晚。他做了最坏的打算，预想了很多种情况，甚至想好独身一人前往密西西比。他一直把自己的爱好深藏，担心被别人发现——“不符合贵族”。直到第一缕阳光从北海之下跃上海平面，他才迷迷糊糊地陷入修普诺斯的幻境。  
一整个白天，他都忙于和一等舱房的乘客们告别，在房间里收拾行李。  
他不想见到克劳利，却又一次次透过窗户看向甲板。  
新玫瑰号临近阿姆斯特丹，接下来是汉堡、斯德哥尔摩、哥本哈根，重要的北欧港口城市，水手们来来回回搬运货物、擦洗甲板。  
亚茨拉菲尔又开始绘画。  
直到钟声敲过七遍，血一样的夕阳余晖也被阿波罗的金色马车带到海洋彼端去了，亚茨拉菲尔才放下手中的铅笔，摘去眼镜，抬起手背揉搓他疲惫的眼睛。  
他叫来侍者，在侍者来到之前细致地擦去了指节上的铅痕，准备好了小费，点选了一份烤牡蛎。在此之前，他念诵了一遍《玫瑰经》，接着开始一个人的进食。

亚茨拉菲尔没有例行参加舞会。他慢条斯理地用餐，让侍者把残羹端去，坐在床边熄灭了烛灯打算入睡。  
这时有人敲响了他房间的门，亚茨拉菲尔去开门，借着走廊上的烛火，他隐约看清了克劳利的一头红发。  
亚茨拉菲尔的手在门把上踟躇，不知是该放下还是紧握着它。克劳利捧着手中的八音琴：“我是来和您跳舞的。”  
他侧身让克劳利进来。克劳利解释今晚他身为船长，欠下他一场舞会。  
那个年头的八音琴尚被与八音盒混为一谈，克劳利解释这是他在瑞士买的——当然不能告诉他是北欧海盗献的殷勤，就被他摆在了船长室。  
他们就在漆黑的房间里，谁都没有提议开灯。亚茨拉菲尔的舱房稍冷，黑暗给了他们一种特殊的温暖，促使他们握住对方的手，聆听对方平稳的呼吸声。伴随着拧上发条的八音琴的乐声，他们开始跳一段轻盈的小步舞曲。  
亚茨拉菲尔想到霍夫特的诗，想到伦勃朗的光与影。想到天使从漆黑的夜空中飞过。他注视着克劳利高挺的鼻尖，仅能隐约看到一丝轮廓。  
克劳利大胆地攥紧亚茨拉菲尔的手，他的心脏跟随自己的举动砰砰跳动：“我是在酒神节上喝醉了酒，亚茨拉菲尔。”  
“酒神不会原谅画下他酩酊大醉面容的画家。”  
“不，”克劳利俯身在他耳边说着话，“伊瑟拉和伊兰尼库斯，在镜像世界的翡翠梦境里永远共舞。”  
“这是异教，你这邪魔。”  
“玛雅人可不这么想。”克劳利把脸颊贴上亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊，“我们来跳贴面舞。”这纯属他自己的杜撰。  
容不得亚茨拉菲尔拒绝，亚茨拉菲尔也从未想过拒绝。  
他们再一次拧紧八音琴的发条。彼此贴近对方的脸颊，在漆黑的舱室里只能听见呼吸声和舞曲声。  
他们好像要一直跳下去，跳到海水淹没阿姆斯特丹，漫上巴黎，新玫瑰号永远坠入大海。这里是新玫瑰号永恒的镜像世界，风刮起亚茨拉菲尔的手稿，这手稿上每个人都有克劳利的影子。他们在漫天刮碎的纸屑里共舞，在只有对方脸颊温度的长夜里共舞，并且一直这样跳下去。

第二天清晨，亚茨拉菲尔在码头下船，克劳利站在船艏楼上向他挥起三角帽致意。  
他拎着箱子，鼓起勇气跑回到船艏楼上，同他握了握手，才再度离开。  
亚茨拉菲尔的手臂甚至紧张得酸痛，但没什么比这一次握手的机会更重要。他不断地用手帕擦着自己的手，手上汗湿了一片。  
与此同时，克劳利低着头，打开了亚茨拉菲尔藏在手中的一支硌着他手心的东西。小黄铜筒里有一卷剪下来的画布边角，写着亚茨拉菲尔的地址。

尾声  
亚茨拉菲尔从码头划着小船回到城堡。  
经过整个料峭的春寒，冰封的河湾终于能重新启用。亚茨拉菲尔为丽贝卡号加上了横帆，使得她更便于远洋航行。  
他把小船停靠在城堡的小码头上，上岸后习惯地翻检信箱。  
今天的信箱里多了一张明信片，盖着圣彼得堡的邮戳。它到来时似乎还残存着俄国人用的香料气味。亚茨拉菲尔猜到是谁寄来的，他欣喜地把明信片放进外衣口袋。  
他快步走回家，拿骚夫人站在窗前等待他回来。  
家中的女仆向他行礼，亚茨拉菲尔照常吩咐她不用打扫阁楼。  
他像个孩子一样吻了吻母亲的面颊，拿骚夫人揽过来独子的臂膀：“亚茨拉菲尔，你何时启程？”  
亚茨拉菲尔摩挲着衣袋中的明信片，语气轻快地像一只法国黄鹂：“就快了。上帝在祝福我们。”  
拿骚夫人不知什么让儿子如此开心。她希望是即将远航的丽贝卡号，也希望是哪位贵族家未嫁的女儿。她只是说：“上帝保佑你，我的儿子。去吧，亚茨。”  
亚茨拉菲尔再度吻了母亲的面颊。

阿姆斯特丹正式的春天才刚刚开始。亚茨拉菲尔发现阁楼的窗台上，探上来一株青翠的爬山虎，正在晃动着嫩叶向阁楼内张望。  
《新玫瑰号的掷瓶礼》的草图已经画完，正在一遍遍地修改。他把带来的矿石颜料放进抽屉里。

应该筹办一个宴会，亚茨拉菲尔想。在城堡里以伯爵的名义，请东印度公司、贵族和商人。宴请他们……丽贝卡号的启航就会方便了很多。  
他在椅子上坐下来，取出明信片。  
亚茨拉菲尔 敬启

克劳利的字迹歪歪扭扭，显然是在邮局门口拿在手中写下的。上面写着请他带着丽贝卡号一起远洋航行，期间会路过日本。

荷兰的春天，正式到来了。在暖融融的阳光下，最初的一批郁金香已然开放。亚茨拉菲尔的窗下，同样也盛开着郁金香。他总开玩笑说，那是异教的梦境之神送来的，在翡翠梦境里攫取的一株郁金香。  
金色的、粉色的雪正在悄无声息地融化。亚茨拉菲尔正在准备行装。  
那张来自遥远北方的明信片，被压在了窗台八音琴下，八音琴上小爱神的金像，拉开弓箭，金灿灿地被阳光照耀着。


End file.
